


no one knows anything but us

by redledgers



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Grayson spoilers, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Grayson #12. </p><p>Dick comes back to Gotham for help, and spends a few brief moments with Barbara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one knows anything but us

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Ed Sheeran's "Tenerife Sea"

It’s less a matter of love and more a matter of _you left, you died, I went to your funeral because you died_ but when she catches him and holds the bar, she remembers that day more vividly than ever.

 

The undertones of _I love you_ won’t leave, they keep staying, they’re the only things stable in this world of flux, but they aren’t stable enough. _You died, you died, and you left me behind_.

 

When he jumps he’s not even sure if she’ll catch him, but he will always keep coming back to her no matter what the timing is, so if he gets this timing wrong for the fifth time in his life, it won’t be any different. _I will always come back to you…to you._

 

He should’ve gone to her first but he needed a test run, needed to see if anyone would welcome him with open arms but then she caught him and the world was right if only for one second. _It was you and me at the very beginning._

 

 _I’m not doing this_ but she did because there was an inexplicable link between them, they were tied from the start, and even if she had to break a gift to find out, he took the leap and she would catch him this time.

 

He didn’t have a rope, but they had each other.

 

_I’ll keep coming back. I’ll come back again. This isn’t the end. I am not alone._


End file.
